Hello, Handsome
by BornAverage
Summary: "Hello, Handsome. I'm Very-Into-You. Nice to meet you." Günther/OC.   c o m p l e t e
1. One of Two

Titled: Hello, Handsome.  
Author: drunk on moonshine  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Rated: T for minor language  
Characters: Günther, a (very likable) female OC, mentions of Tinka, Ty, a male OC, and glimpses of CeCe, and Rocky.  
**Two-Shot.**

_A note from the lovely author: Honestly, I despise this show, almost as much as I despise Miley Cyrus; but, the moment I saw Kenton Duty...I swooned. He's quite the hottie, if you ask me. (: Anyway, I think his little accent on the show is major cute, so I thought that I might as well write_ something_ about "Shake It Up!". However, it will be a Gunther/OC pairing. I honestly don't like CeCe, because, well...I just don't. So it wouldn't seem right to pair up devilishly handsome Kenton with someone I don't like, right? Right. You see my point. Btw, I look forward to your feedback, whether it be positive or negative. It's what an aspiring author needs._

Disclaimer: I don't own "Shake It Up!", but I do wish I owned Kenton Duty.

*** Oh, and if you read his dialogue and see three r's in one of the words, that means he's rolling the r. The bold h's are the ones where they pronounce it with the throat. The same place where you pronounce k's.**

_THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALIC._

* * *

A whistled tune was all it took for Estelle to draw her attention to the glamorized boy. It had been one of the songs her mother would sing along to on the radio station that was constantly playing music from the 1980s.

_I get this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut loose  
Footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me off of my knees_

A smile crept its way on her face, as the song played in her head. It brought back memories, from before her mother left the country to fulfill her dream of being an author. "I want to write overseas," her mother would say, her wavy red hair sticking out from her head. Snapping out of her thoughts, she advanced towards the sequenced boy, stopping just a few feet away from him before making a very loud and obnoxious, "Pssssssssssssst!"

He turned around, looking for whoever made the noise. She swore her heart stopped when she saw the color of his eyes—a bright, and beautiful blue. The setting sun was glinting off the sequence on his shirt, giving a more alluring effect to the spark of his eyes. "_So pretty_," she thought, a goofy smile taking over her face. It didn't help that she found him extremely attractive. She then realized that he was giving her a strange look, "_Oh, shit. Uh...better improvise!_"

Waving him over, she transformed her smile from creepy to friendly. She grew excited, and watched as he cautiously inched his way over. Once he was in front of her, she giggled.

"Hello, Handsome. I'm Very-Into-You. Nice to meet you," she breathed, trying to sound seductive. She cocked an eyebrow to add to the effect. Her face reddened and her eyes shifted from side to side, as his face took on an expression of confusion.

"Ah, I am sorry. I tink you got da wrrrong person. I am Günther Hessenheffer, I am not knowing dis **H**andsome you arrre talking ahbowt."

"_I normally wouldn't give a guy the time of day, if he didn't understand me. But, I'll make an exception, since his accent is so damn adorable._"

She sighed, "Nevermind. Uh, I'm Estelle. Estelle Reuter...and don't you forget it," at that last bit, she smiled and winked, then continued on, "and, I find you extremely good-looking."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise at her own words; she couldn't believe that she was bold enough to tell him, though it was a simplified version of her own thoughts.

His face changed from shocked to extremely confidant. A blush rose up her neck as she realized how highly he thought of himself, now that she had given him a high ego-boosting compliment.

"Vhy, tank you ferrry mach!"

Estelle simply smiled, glad to have boosted his confidence in himself, "Sorry for distracting you there, but where were you off to, before I called you over?"

"Ach, ya. My seester Tinka vanted me to 'check owt,'" he began, using his fingers to create quotation marks, "da Navy Pier. You don't happen to know vhere et is, do you?"

With a grin, she nodded, taking his hand to pull him over in the right direction, "You were going in the opposite direction."

She found it strange that Günther hadn't found _her behavior_ strange, at all. Here she was, a total stranger to him, holding his hand and calling him handsome. "But, it was fine. We could be strange together," she thought, her sense of giddiness overpowering her other emotions.

In a matter of minutes, still tugging at his arm, they arrived at the Navy Pier. It was packed with tourists from across the country, and some parts of the world.

"Here we are, Mr. Hessenheffer! Navy Pier," she announced, looking back at him to smile wide, "Now, where did your sister say she was going to be?"

As she said this, her eye caught to a couple of girls to her left. What made them turn her attention to them, was what they were doing. They were dancing quite well. One was a dark-olive skinned girl, her long, wavy hair catching in the breeze. It was apparent that she was happy to dance, since she sported a large grin on her face. The other was a light-skinned girl, with fiery red curls framing her face. She too was enjoying the moment, her happiness expressed through each move.

Her attention turned back to the blond boy behind her, waiting for an answer to her question. "Ah, I believe she said she vould be by da ferrris vheel. If not, den I shall call **h**er."

A nod of her head, and she continued to tug him towards their destination, dodging through the busy crowd. She could see the bright lights of the ferris wheel from where they were, and it was contrasting quite nicely to the warm blues, oranges, and purples of the sky. As soon as they got there, she gave him a moment to scan the heads around him. She watched his blue eyes for any sort of recognition around them, but found nothing. With a sigh, his hand went to his pocket to retrieve his phone. His long fingers pushed the buttons with a bit more force than was necessary.

Estelle watched as he brought the device to his ear, then continued to search for his sister who had said would be there.

"Tinka, vhere the **h**ell arrre you?" she heard him say quite angrily into the receiver.

He was quiet for a moment, then replied softer than before, "Ach, sorry. Alright, Tinka. See you later vhen ve arre home."

He removed the phone from the side of his head, and pushed the 'end call' button, "She had to leafe because Ty, a guy she vent on a date with last veek, asked **h**er if she vanted to hang out again."

"Oh, well, that's good for her, right?" she asked.

He nodded, and then much to her disappointment, removed his hand from hers to stuff both hands into his jacket pockets. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration, as she felt how cold it was now. She followed his example, and stuffed her hands into her own pockets.

"Well, I should be going. Not much use I am now to stay here, so…yeah."

What surprised her was his immediate rejection to the idea, "No!"

She smiled as his cheeks, neck, and ears turned a bright pink, before he said, "I-I mean, vhy don't ve hang out now? You vent through da trrrouble to take me **h**ere, so I might as vell tank you for yourrr **h**elp."

"Sure," she agreed, the smile still on her face.

"So," he began, "da ferrris vheel?"

* * *

_A/N: Soooooo...what did you think? :D_

_Reads, Favorites, and of course, Reviews are much appreciated!  
_


	2. Two of Two

Big thanks to those wonderful people who have reviewed (**bananafreak97**, **Frequent Dreamer**, and the anonymous reviewer, _American Angel_). I would also like to thank those that have alerted and added this fiction into your favorites (**Frequent Dreamer** - favorite, **nOtJust . a . FRIJOLERA** [FF forced me to add those spaces in your username; sorry.] - alert, **Magic7** - alert, **bananafreak97** - alert). You guys don't know how glad I was to see this. It truly makes me feel like I'm a good author.

American Angel, you have commented on the fact that I haven't described Estelle. The reason for that is because I haven't described her _yet_. So, sorry if that sets your vision of her into a funk. I thought it'd be best to describe her appearance in the final chapter.

As stated in the first chapter, _thoughts are in italic_, and **bold h's** are for those throat pronunciations.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Shake It Up!_

And now, without much further ado, chapter 2 of 2.

* * *

A new feeling of nervousness crept up on her as they waited in line for tickets. Estelle kept her brown eyes on the darkening sky, hoping that she could find the boldness she had gained when she had first met him. Gone were the oranges and pinks from the sky – it was replaced by deeper purples and blues. The moon was beginning to show from behind the moving clouds. Its shine made her face glow. And suddenly, she wasn't as nervous as she was a moment ago. There was still a trace of it inside of her, but it wasn't as strong as it was before.

"So," his voice broke into her thoughts. Her head snapped up to him in slight alarm, "do you vant to ride now, or do you vant to get something quick to eat beforrre? My trrreat."

He was beaming down at her, and it just about made her melt inside. She then realized what he said. With wide eyes, she began to protest, "Are you sure you want to spend your money on someone as plain and strange as me? I wouldn't mind paying, since you bought our tickets."

If it were possible, her eyes widened even more. He was touching her. Well, not really skin contact, but it was close enough. He picked up one of the fiery red locks she inherited from her mother, and lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Trust me, Estelle. You arrre not plain," he smiled, before tucking her hair behind her ear. "Strrrange, yes, but definitely not plain. And I don't really mind. I vould be glad to do it."

"Wellll," she replied, dragging out the word, "I wouldn't mind getting some cotton candy."

And with a laugh, he grabbed her hand to drag her over to one of the closest vendors. Once in line, she figured she might as well make conversation.

"So…Günther," she started, "What kind of accent is that? Where're you from?"

"Ah, I am from this small countrrry called—"

The kid in the stroller in front of them began to cry obnoxiously, making him inaudible to anyone but Estelle.

"Oh, that's cool! You're European!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly at him, "That's cute."

A giggle erupted from her throat, as she saw him blush a bit at her comment.

"_Oh, how I love doing that,_" she thought with a sigh.

"So vhat colorrr do you vant?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Pink."

Paying for her cotton candy, he gave it to her with a smile. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she took it from him, "You didn't get one?"

He shook his head. A quirk of her lips, and she shrugged, taking a piece of the fluffy sugar and stuffing it in her mouth. The sugar melted instantly as it hit her tongue, dissolving into nothing but sweet liquid. With a mouthful of cotton candy, she asked, "So what are some of your hobbies?"

"Vell, I like to dance. I also like to make clothes for my seester and me, as you can see zat I am vearrring one of my best verks," he replied with a proud grin, gesturing to the sequenced 'G' on his black shirt.

She couldn't help but chuckle at his positive attitude. He was definitely a lot more feminine than she thought, but she decided that she liked it. It worked well with him.

They had arrived at the ferris wheel, only pausing to hand their tickets to the collector. They were directed to one of the seats, listening to the ride operator to make sure that they were absolutely secured into the box. And in a few moments, they were lifted into the air.

"So, is that all? You like to dance and make clothes?" she asked, eating the last of the sweet confection on the paper cone.

"No, I like to sing too. Not many people know this, but I can play the guitar. A few yearrrs ago, I vas in this band."*****

"Really?" she exclaimed a little too fast, "You are too awesome!"

The lights surrounding them accentuated the blush that crept up his neck and settled itself at his ears. Her grin widened at the thought that she was able to affect him so. Yet, another strange thing between them. She was able to make him blush, just by feeding his ego.

"And vhat about you? Vhat are yourrr hobbies?"

"Well, I like to read, and I love food, and-and music and photography," she replied with an overenthusiastic grin, "It's actually a rare occurrence to see me without my Nikon D60 DSLR. It's a shame I didn't bring it today."

"I meant, my camera," she explained to his confused expression, "Oh, and I just love to bake! Like, cookies and pies and cakes and strudels. I can make those quite well. And-and-and I just love to eat sugar. It effects me more than it does to other people, if you haven't noticed," she continued, her hyper smile widening at his laugh, "But I stay away from chocolate, because I'm allergic to the cocoa bean. I break out into hives and sometimes it triggers my asthma," she finished, taking a deep breath after she said the last word.

The whole time this was happening, he sat listening to her, his expression amused.

"Okay, I tink I vill be gi_f_ing you no morrre sugar," he laughed.

It was her turn to blush.

They were at the top of the wheel, when a sudden colorful explosion appeared to her right. She jumped in her seat, "CHEEZ-ITS CHRIST!" she yelped, obviously startled.

"Why in the _hell_ would they set off fireworks so close to the ferris wheel?"

He laughed, "It's not that close, Elle. Maybe ah-ten miles from **h**ere?"

"It still scared the jebeezus out of me," she said loudly, clutching at her jumping heart. It didn't help that her heart sped up at the nickname he gave her.

He only laughed some more at her reaction.

"Gee, you are a won-der-ful person," she said, "For laughing at the fright of my life. What if I died from a heart attack?"

This only made him laugh even harder.

With narrowed eyes, she sat up straight. Opening her eyes a little wider to create an overdramatic expression, she lifted her right hand to her forehead and exclaimed with an overdramatic tone, "Oh, my, I feel this horrible pain in my chest!"

Hitching her breath, she grabbed at the part of her torso above her heart, and rested her head on his shoulder with closed eyes. His whole body was shaking with laughter.

"Elle, you arre soo silly!"

She made no response, and lay still on his slowly stilling shoulder. "_I can't help it, he just smells so _damn_ good._"

Her cheeks suddenly began to burn. His warm hands were cupping her face! At the exact second she had opened her eyes, he kissed her square on the lips. The warm sensation was gone the same moment it came. Her eyes closed in a slow blink, opening again to see him grinning at her, a pale blush in his cheeks. She was sure that her own cheeks held a more severe tint, all from a single peck. The corners of her mouth lifted in a small, timid smile.

"You, uh, sure you don't want a taste of the cotton candy?" she asked, her smile now showing her teeth.

He chuckled, his own happy smile present, as he leaned forward to capture her lips again.

* * *

Was it a bit too sudden? Yes, No, Maybe So?

Share your thoughts, please. :P


End file.
